


白色座头鲸

by Maonuer



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maonuer/pseuds/Maonuer





	1. Chapter 1

你可听过米迦罗的歌声，这世界上唯一白色雄性座头鲸的呼唤。

 

王子异坐到了篮球场场边，扯开透明塑料的包装，抠出两瓶矿泉水，一瓶丢给了边上的人。  
“不是体育学院的吧，没见过你。”  
“嗯，美术学院的。”  
王子异一惊，眼神带上了更多的探寻。  
“美术学院？！打球居然这么厉害啊。”

那人脸侧一颗小痣在白皙的肤色下格外显眼，汗水在下巴尖上汇聚，滴落下来。  
王子异凑近闻了闻，汗水冲刷掉了遮盖剂，一丝信息素的味道透了出来。

“O……Omega？！”王子异不可思议地张大了嘴。  
那人咕咚咕咚灌下半瓶水，抹了抹嘴，转头挑了下眉。不服？

“太酷了bro”王子异握拳轻轻撞了一下蔡徐坤的手臂“Omega体能也这么好。我叫王子异，你呢？你叫什么？下次一起打球。” 

“蔡徐坤”他站了起来拍拍屁股走了，似乎说出自己的名字已经是给足了礼貌。

 

自从认识了蔡徐坤这号逆天人物，王子异就对美术学院多长了个心眼，只要有公开的活动他就会去参加碰碰运气，却总是铩羽而归。

舍友都看不下去了：“子异，怎么回事啊，你是不是看上哪个了，说。没有咱们体育学院拿不下的。”  
舍友B：“是啊，实在不行，兄弟们抢也帮你抢回来。”

王子异脑子里突然出现了蔡徐坤戴着红盖头，被五花大绑扛进轿子里的样子，一阵恶寒。  
不了不了。

 

他们哪里知道美术学院的论坛版块早已有个帖子热到疯魔。  
比十力口索：卧槽，今天活动那个扎小辫子的alpha也太帅了吧。（照片）  
画糊涂：爱了，老公艹我，哪个班的，我要去发结婚请柬了。  
毛毛毛毛笔：楼上别想了，人家压根就不是我们学院的，是体育学院的。  
音浪太骚浪：体育学院？那不是体力很好？（坏笑）话说上次活动我也有看到他，是不是哪位大神的男朋友啊，这么捧场。  
画糊涂：大家好，我的老公，请不要乱猜了，谢谢祝福。

…………

 

第二天，王子异下课看见一串人从美术学院学院楼出来，扛着各种物料，像个远征的蚂蚁军团，就忍不住停下来多看了几眼。一个Omega女生手上抱了画册又拿着立牌，眼看着立牌就要握不住掉到地上了，王子异赶紧跑过去帮人扶住。

“我帮你拿吧。”  
对面的人被颜值冲击，又想到昨天学院那个帖子，立刻涨红了脸。  
“谢谢……学长。”

王子异就这么混进了艺术学院的蚂蚁军团，尽管他一个一米八七的alpha在队伍里显眼地不行。

等到一行人把东西都堆到了文化大厅一角，王子异也搞明白了艺术学院正在这里办艺术展，放眼望去已经有很多作品被陈列了起来。  
布展这件事他就帮不上什么忙了，和学妹道了别，转头决定在文化大厅兜转一下。

突然，一个穿透力极强的悠远声音响起，在空旷的中庭里飘荡开去，一圈一圈又震荡回来，掩盖了所有人类的嘈杂。

必然是某种庞大而古老的生物，才有这样的震撼力。

王子异顺着声音的源头走过去，看见了那个展位，展板里露出屏幕。  
画面里，一个硕大鲸鱼模样的盐雕落入水中，开始迅速消融，白色的鲸和蓝色的海交织在一起，仿佛一场盛大的释放。  
然后，渐渐安宁，无踪无影，水底又回归了平静，仿佛什么都不曾发生。

只有那悠扬的歌声依旧回荡。

 

王子异感觉落入了水里，随着画面一路下沉。他第一次意识到，原来艺术可以这样。

哐——一个人从展板后面跌了出来，金色的小卷毛格外熟悉。

“蔡徐坤？！”

调试音响结果被线路绊倒的人支起脑袋。  
“嗯？你怎么在这儿？”

“我”王子异一愣，指了指身后的那群人“苦力。”  
表情要多无辜就多无辜，仿佛已经无缘无故被艺术学院使唤压迫了多年。

噗呲——蔡徐坤笑了出来。

王子异趁机看了眼展板上的作品介绍：《消逝》——蔡徐坤。

“你的？”王子异指着屏幕。  
“嗯”蔡徐坤点了点头，走过来和他并肩站在一起。  
两人就看着画面循环，白色的雕塑一次又一次落水消融。

“米迦罗，这个世界上已知的唯一白色雄性座头鲸，我的作品原形。”  
王子异点了点头“他好孤单。”  
蔡徐坤笑了一下“你看，它正在消逝。”

盐雕入海，溶解灵魂。  
王子异转头看了眼蔡徐坤，他的眼睛映着屏幕的海蓝色，像是正望着自己融化的躯壳。

“你，这是怎么了？”王子异的指尖碰上了蔡徐坤的侧颈，那里一片斑斑驳驳的红点。  
蔡徐坤猛地后退一步，抬手捂住。  
“没什么。”  
一股热流从脚底蹿了上来。

 

王子异觉得自己有点冒犯，讪讪地收回手。  
气氛变得尴尬，他只好瞟开目光，看见边上放着一个书包，应该是蔡徐坤的，底下压着张十分眼熟的报名表。

他上前一步，抽了出来。  
“诶，舞林大会？你也去参加吗？”

你看，只要你够努力，恋爱之神一定会眷顾你。

 

/

 

舞林大会算是舞蹈学院一年一度的盛事，他们终于可以摆脱日常的练习和专业的竞争，作为评委，把目光投向学校里其他学院的舞蹈爱好者们。

一时间，各路人马，群魔乱舞。

为了各组之间作品的保密性，评委组断断续续审核了一个月，终于选出了十组参赛队伍，准备进行第一次赛前集中彩排。

 

蔡徐坤换上了一身黑色的羽毛装，一个转身，柔软的羽翼拍打在他脸侧，像是万众追随者的亲吻。不知道是服装太厚，还是空间太小，他感觉燥热地很。

手机提示音响起，他拿出来看了一眼，是王子异的消息。  
【坤坤，你到了吗？我在服3化妆，你在哪儿？】

最近这个alpha在他面前出现的频率实在太高了，弄得他愈加心烦。服装间5堆满了平时不常用的稀奇古怪的衣服道具，所以空间特别狭小。

蔡徐坤决定还是自己去宽敞的服装间3找王子异，顺便也好排队化妆。

刚一站起来，脚下突然一软，跌坐在地上。

蔡徐坤终于意识到从早上开始炙烤般感觉的出处了，他要发情了！明明才打了抑制剂一个月，他又要发情了。事情，已经到这种地步了吗？  
眼前因为高热蒙上了一层薄雾，看什么都氤氲着流动的蒸汽。

 

“坤坤，你在吗？”

一个声音在门外响起。

Alpha，是alpha，心里的恐惧凛然升起，身体却更早一步给出反应。后穴分泌出了便于交配的液体，湿濡一片。很快，他将不再是蔡徐坤，不再拥有姓名，一切属性和骄傲都将被剥离，退化成一个恳求交配的Omega而已。

不！

 

门被打开了。  
迎面而来Omega香甜的信息素将王子异包裹，他一怔，猛地反应过来，回身上锁。

蔡徐坤就像一只折翼的黑天鹅，扑倒在地上。他仰起头，露出白皙的脖颈，眼神倔强而凄美，静待着征服和凌虐。

我的，黑天鹅。

王子异几乎是扑上去的。  
Alpha木质香气的信息素仿佛被点燃了，横冲直撞地闯进蔡徐坤的鼻尖，像一群猎豹，在身体里疯狂乱窜，践踏每一寸草原，捕猎撕咬一切。  
最原始的欲望从隐秘的地方膨胀开来，就要把他撑破了。

蔡徐坤被推进身后堆着的服装中间，柔软地着床。

王子异的鼻尖蹭着他的脖颈一路往上。  
“坤坤，你好香。”  
然后，吻住了嘴唇。  
蔡徐坤一定是玫瑰糖做的吧，不然为什么这么甜，这么让人着迷。他吸吮着丰盈的唇珠，加深了侵略，从舌尖里纠缠出一丝丝甜意。

 

“唔……不……”面对突如其来的变故，蔡徐坤几欲落泪。

“求求你……不要……”声音颤抖，一半来自情欲的折磨，另一半来自恐惧的深渊。  
发情的Omega不可能是Alpha的对手。  
不要就这样交付自已……不要。

王子异把人搂得更紧了，甚至把蔡徐坤的身体微微抬起，下身猛地撞击了一下，模仿交合的动作，想要你。

蔡徐坤几近绝望地闭上眼睛。

 

后颈一阵酥麻。

王子异咬住了腺体，临时标记了他。

玫瑰香气和檀香木的厚重味道交合在一起，激荡的冲撞渐渐平复。两人都从情欲里得到了片刻的喘息。

王子异一个翻身撤开，坐了起来。他肩膀紧绷，拳头捏到发白，隐忍而克制。

“抑制剂，我包里有抑制剂。”蔡徐坤喘着粗气。  
王子异闻言拿过蔡徐坤的包，扯开拉链，翻找了一下，没有找到，几乎发狂地把所有东西直接倒了出来。

这些日子的交际里，蔡徐坤早就发现了他有整理的癖好，此刻慌乱成这样显然已经撑到了极限。  
王子异终于从一堆东西里扒拉出那支白色的注射器，捡起来，贴紧蔡徐坤的上臂，轻轻一按。微凉的液体如同一张冷静的网，将蔡徐坤包裹，把那些乱窜的欲望和信息素，重新收紧，埋回深处。

 

“子异，谢谢你。”连同意识，一起被带走。

 

/

 

蔡徐坤再度睁开眼睛的时候，只看见了一片白。  
一转头，王子异猩红的眼睛吓了他一跳。  
“你干嘛啊！”  
他差点从床上翻下去。

 

王子异拉起蔡徐坤的手，上面斑驳红肿的皮疹已经起来，蔓延一片。  
“我差点杀了你！”他声音颤抖，忍着怒意。

当校医告诉王子异，蔡徐坤对抑制剂过敏的时候，他身上如同被一盆冰水浇过。

有这种严重过敏反应的Omega极为罕见，医学的进步没来得及帮这些“幸运者”解除欲望的枷锁，他们无法享用抑制剂的便利，要么遵从发情，要么一次一次过敏，直至窒息。

 

“我还有多久时间？”蔡徐坤看着校医的眼睛，他怀着点歉疚，没有让王子异回避。

“这次才一个月，抑制剂几乎对你失效了，你的过敏反应也已经严重到昏厥，恐怕，熬不过下一次。”  
蔡徐坤垂下眼睑，睫毛扑扇着，竟然笑了一下。

 

王子异终于听到了白色座头鲸的呼唤，它正在消逝，那是蔡徐坤灵魂的剖白和嘶喊。  
他握住了蔡徐坤的手。

“我建议你尽快找一个Alpha彻底标记，越快越好。”校医看了一眼王子异，转身出去了，把空间留给了他们。

“坤坤，不如……”  
“不需要。”蔡徐坤知道他要说什么，拒绝了。

“你不要拿自己的生命开玩笑，既然总归要找一个人标记你，你不如考虑一下我？”  
“我没有开玩笑。”蔡徐坤抬起头来，看着他“我希望你也不要开玩笑，这是终身伴侣，不是床伴游戏，你了解我多少？”

“不多，也不算少，从现在开始了解也来得及？”  
“相亲局？得了吧王子异，都8012年了，不要玩这种老土的东西。”蔡徐坤掀开被子下床要走。

 

“你怕了？”

他回过头，对上了那人挑衅的眼神。

“舞林大会，我要是赢了，就给我一次机会，输了，保证以后绝不纠缠，怎么样？”王子异开了盘。

“好，你说的，绝不纠缠。”

 

这两天舞蹈学院的论坛版块也开始炸了。  
旋转跳跃我闭着眼：你们看到了吗，那个天天来练习的Alpha学长，沃日，太帅了吧。（照片）  
钛合金狗眼：我看到了！！！他不是在舞7就是在舞8，我现在恨不得天天去练舞，而且他跳breaking的，我们学校什么时候开的街舞专业？嗯哼？  
音浪太骚浪：隔壁美术学院前来支援，学长体育学院的，我天，学长你移情别恋了吗？怎么又跑舞蹈学院去了，伤心？  
画糊涂：骚浪，我居然在这里看见你了。大家好，这是我们美术学院的学姐夫。不要觊觎我们美满的爱情了，谢谢，哪里有我老公就有我！  
跳跳糖：楼上美术学院来砸场子了！学长是我们的！冲啊！！！！！！

…………

 

舍友帮王子异把饭带到了舞蹈学院的练习室。  
“子异，你这么拼干什么？难道舞蹈学院下血本了，一等奖奖品很牛逼吗？”

王子异擦了擦身上的汗，谢过室友。  
是，这次的奖品，确实让他不得不认真。

 

/

 

王子异再次在后台看见蔡徐坤的时候，心率快得不行。他依旧穿着那件黑色的羽毛服，领口微微打开，露出了一片白皙的皮肤，恐怕里面什么都没穿。

“加油”

“太客气了吧，你不是应该给我喝倒彩吗？”蔡徐坤笑了。

“没关系，反正你会输。”王子异一步上前，消灭了两人之间的距离，然后微微低头。

蔡徐坤看着突然靠近的脸，低下头回避，却没有后退。  
不是吧，他不是要亲我了吧。

砰——王子异撞了一下蔡徐坤的脑门，一声脆响。

蔡徐坤捂着额头，看王子异笑着跑去候场，错愕了一下。

“幼稚鬼。”

怎么办，好像有点可爱啊。

 

音乐的节奏很快，灯光配合着王子异的动作，拍打出一个又一个凌空的赞叹。蔡徐坤终于明白了王子异为什么能这么自信。他太强了，舞蹈功底没有十年也有八年。他根本不是来赌的，只是囊中取物。

蔡徐坤被安排在最后一个，走上舞台的时候，王子异已经坐回了台下的选手席。  
唯一的追光落在身上。他闭着眼睛，好像隔离在世界之外，右手一抬，堕天使开始诉泣。

王子异捏皱了手里的矿泉水瓶。  
有的美给世界增添色彩，而有的美剥夺一切只留黑白。

音乐戛然而止，蔡徐坤扑倒在舞台上。他缓缓抬起了头，终于睁开了眼睛。  
当一切结束之后，谁愿意交付灵魂。

掌声雷动。

 

王子异看着前排的评委脑袋凑在一起唇枪舌战，感觉就差打起来了。  
蔡徐坤换下了那身夸张的装束，低着身子，穿过人群，坐到了王子异身边的空位上。刚刚跳完，他还有些喘，身上泛着微汗和薄红。

王子异握住了蔡徐坤随意搭在椅子上的手。

或许是运动完多巴胺还未退潮，蔡徐坤整个人从里到外透着兴奋。他非但没有甩开，竟然缓缓地回握住了王子异，十指交扣。

评委们还在争论不休，台上的主持人一直拿不到结果，已经在尴尬地圆场。  
王子异此刻很想站起来，牵着蔡徐坤离场，什么舞林大会，什么第一名，有什么要紧。他抬起交握着的手，在那人的手背上轻轻落下一吻，温柔而虔诚。

蔡徐坤低头笑了。

 

当夜，王子异拿着第一名奖状，友好地拥抱了身边第二名蔡徐坤的照片，被当做花絮挂在了舞林大会的活动主页上。  
一时间，体育学院、美术学院和舞蹈学院的吃瓜群众终于进行了一次空前的大会面。

 

画糊涂：o(╥﹏╥)o我没想到啊，坤坤学长，我错了，跪在地上照镜子。  
音浪太骚浪：美术学院和体育学院，锁了！  
跳跳糖：舞林相亲大会了解一下，明年再来哦，风里雨里，舞蹈学院等你！  
醉爱：楼上的不要乱说了好吗？坤坤学长最讨厌随便和Alpha扯上关系了，适可而止吧。  
回旋踢上篮：楼上的，手牵手送回宿舍楼了解一下，微笑。

…………

已经到了宿舍楼下，王子异牵着蔡徐坤的手不肯放开，拇指摩拭着那人的手背。  
“坤坤，我……”  
蔡徐坤猛地把手抽了出来。  
“你、想、都、不、要、想。” 食指一下一下戳着那人的脑袋。

 

“哈，讨厌，你耍赖！”  
“说好了只是给你个机会，谁答应你一定会怎样？”

“坤坤，反正你的身体已经是这样了，难道我这种打球也厉害，跳舞也厉害的……不合适吗？”  
“谁告诉你我喜欢打球厉害跳舞厉害的啦，王子异，我是美院的啊，当然喜欢画画厉害的。呆子。”  
蔡徐坤说完，学着王子异，用力拿额头撞了一下他的脑袋，转身，走进了宿舍楼。

 

幼稚这种病，可能传染吧。

 

/

 

王子异曾经搞炸过美术学院的论坛，现在，他直接搞炸了美术学院的画室。  
早上室友钱正昊提醒蔡徐坤今天千万别去小画室了，一群Omega和Beta都快把那里挤爆了，简直是信息素大乱炖，他一个Omega路过都觉得头痛。

然后另一个室友周锐就给他来了个电话。  
“坤，你快来小画室。”  
“怎么了？”  
“你再不来，你家那个Alpha就要被扒光了。”

卧槽，蔡徐坤内心骂了一句，拿起外套就往画室跑。

 

钱正昊说的一点都不夸张，一群人叽叽喳喳挤在小画室，完全没有往日安静练习的样子。而罪魁祸首正坐在那里，手被一个Omega女生握着，拿住一支笔，脸上的笑意根本掩盖不住。

“是吗？这样画吗？我不懂诶。”王子异的声音温温柔柔，他抬起另一只手，帮弯着腰的女生把长发别到耳后，引来边上人的一阵尖叫。

“王子异。”蔡徐坤在门口叫了一声，脸上的表情简直就是黑云压境。

这种正宫驾到的架势让现场的迷妹秒变吃瓜群众。  
“坤坤，你来啦。”  
“你来美术学院干嘛？”  
“学画画呀，你不是说喜欢画画好的吗？”

“你给我过来。”蔡徐坤进门，拉起王子异的袖子，往外扯。

大家纷纷掏出了手机抓拍了几个两人离去的背影。  
来吧，论坛炸起来吧。

 

“你知不知道美术学院有多缺Alpha，你又摸又撩的，简直是在投核弹！”蔡徐坤把人拉到转角。  
“可是，我想学画画啊，你不是说要给我机会嘛。”王子异扯了扯蔡徐坤的衣角。  
怎么会有一人的脸上里能同时露出了无辜和恶劣。

“我……我可以教你啊。”  
蔡徐坤简直想把自己打上一个结丢到窗外去。我到底在说什么啊。

“好。”狩猎者关门落锁。

 

蔡徐坤很喜欢坐公交车，像融入鱼群在城市洋流里穿梭。去哪里还重要吗？他已经决定盲目地跟从王子异，认准了那人的小辫子，就像随意在路上选了个幸运的路人。

但是路人走进自己家的时候可不会替你留门。  
蔡徐坤抬起头，王子异正靠在门上。玄关大理石的地板有一片小小的反光，像是说着欢迎光临。

房子不大，但是充满了生活的痕迹。整齐摆放的运动鞋，搭在椅背上的外套，桌上杯子里残留的半杯水。

唯有靠近小阳台的一个角落，格格不入到像是新建的展厅。

木质画架，夹在上面的素描纸，边上堆着颜料工具。从水粉到丙烯买了个齐全，却都没有拆封，唯一打开的是一包36色的彩色笔，对，就是幼儿园小朋友用的那种。

“坤坤，其实昨天我有尝试画了一下，我觉得，可能靠自己追上你还得两百年。”  
蔡徐坤白了他一眼，我这都又当导师又当评委了，唯一的选手还在假装战战兢兢是不是戏路太宽了？

“你画了什么，我看看。”  
“我……画了你。”

好嘛，一上来就敢挑战人体，Alpha就是Alpha，傻起来都这么横冲直撞不要脸皮吗？  
“哪儿呢？”

王子异掀起了盖在画上的空白素描纸。

蔡徐坤虽然不抱期待，但也没想过会是这样的场景，差点抬脚踹翻画架，抄起散架的木头打断王子异的腿。  
“王子异！你画的什么东西！我在你眼里是个异形吗？！”

王子异手一抖，白色的素描纸重新落了回去，盖住了他辣眼睛的大作。  
“其实，我觉得还蛮好，你看，我还给你加了点光芒，脸上还打了侧影。”王子异居然又掀开了，还认真解读起来。

蔡徐坤一把按住盖纸，让画像不再露出来。

“子异，我觉得你天赋异禀，是后现代艺术的天才！”  
“是吗？！你不是唬我吧。”  
“不是，只要你以后别再画我了，我们一切好商量。”  
“那你这次不许再耍赖。”

 

于是，蔡徐坤就在王子异的房子里住了下来，彻底拉开这场同居相亲局。  
他其实有想过，不如就这样在一起算了，可是多年的固执依旧挣扎。自己到底是真的喜欢王子异，还是在命运面前自欺欺人的低头罢了，他看不清。

王子异已经不太让他一个人出门，除非上课，他俩总是呆在一起。蔡徐坤知道他在担心什么，那个该死的，也许随时会来的发情期。

 

晚饭是王子异做的。蔡徐坤挑着芹菜牛肉里的肉丝，顺便嘲笑了一把酷盖居然爱吃糖醋丸子这种小孩才喜欢的东西。

“很好吃啊，你尝尝嘛。”王子异把一颗丸子夹进蔡徐坤碗里。  
蔡徐坤咬了一半，确实蛮好吃的，可是话已经说出口了，总不能轻易投诚吧。  
“不喜欢。”

那还是我吃吧，我喜欢。王子异说着接过蔡徐坤的碗，夹出了剩下的半颗丸子，连同周边沾上了汤汁的米饭，一同细细拨进自己碗里。

蔡徐坤徒然生出一些嫉妒来，为什么这个世界上有的人，可以把喜欢说得那么坦然。他看见王子异嘟囔着嘴，感觉那人咀嚼的并不是半颗丸子，而是自己的心。

蔡徐坤就这么鬼使神差地凑上去，亲了一下他。

“我……我吃饱了，先去洗澡。”主动的那个率先落荒而逃。  
王子异捧着碗，愣在那里。

 

家里洗澡时间过长的那个一直是王子异，蔡徐坤总是嘲他费水。今天不知怎么地，水声哗啦啦响了半个小时了，还没有停下的动静。

“坤坤，你还好吗？”王子异敲了敲浴室的门。

他等了一会儿没人回应，有点急了。  
“坤坤，我直接进去了。”

浴室门打开，却没有一点蒸腾的热气。  
蔡徐坤全身赤裸，跌坐在冰冷的瓷砖上，水开到最凉，从头顶直接淋下。  
王子异慌忙关掉水，扯过浴巾裹住蔡徐坤，把他抱起来。指尖触到的皮肤，冰冷而僵硬，有一瞬间的错觉，自己好像抱着一具尸体。

他的蔡徐坤，生动的，妖冶的，张扬的，都已经凋零，他死了，沉入深深的海底。

 

王子异把人放到床上，用力抱紧，双手来回搓揉着他的背脊。怎么会有人，想要这样对抗发情？

“坤坤，不要讨厌你自己，这不是你的错。”王子异释放出自己的信息素，安抚着他，亦诱惑着他。  
“子异，我害怕。”身体渐渐回暖，他知道自己即将燃烧。

“乖，不怕，是我，我在呢。”

蔡徐坤扯开浴巾，整个人缠了上去。他就像饥饿到出现幻觉的旅人，此刻遇见了最肥美的羔羊。我要吸吮他的血液，啃噬他的肉体，连骨架间的肉末也不能放过。

“子异，子异”  
蔡徐坤重复着他的名字，好像这样就能不迷失。

王子异翻身将人压住，亲吻着他的唇，手沿着腰际一路往上爱抚。蔡徐坤变成了一颗戳破的水球，香甜的信息素就这么爆炸开来，溢了一屋子。

后穴张合，湿腻黏滑，是Omega特有的逢迎。王子异坚挺的性器抵在入口，浅浅地用龟头进出磨蹭。  
得不到纾解的蔡徐坤就像一条脱水的鱼，他搂住王子异的肩膀，两条长腿缠住他的腰，往上抬臀，用下身去够发烫的性器，好让东西进得更深一点。  
“子异，快给我，要我……”

王子异终于不再磨他，挺腰，一进到底。

“唔啊……疼疼疼，子异，不要了……不要了……”生理性的眼泪，挂在睫毛梢上。

王子异舔吻着他的耳垂，吐气。  
“要也是你，不要也是你，你到底想要怎样？嗯？”

他左手摸上蔡徐坤缠着腰身的腿，用力向下压折，臀被连着抬得更高了。王子异缓缓地进出起来，每一下都拍打出肉壁和囊袋相撞的闷响。  
他依旧觉得不够，右手也握上另一条腿，用力掰开。大腿内侧的肌肤常年不见阳光，白如羊脂，雪白的深V在交合处汇聚，掩藏着隐秘的情色。

人在性爱里如同孩童学步，跌跌撞撞也带着点无师自通，比如此刻蔡徐坤带着软糯鼻音的闷哼，就是世界上最青涩动人的勾引。一声一声简直要把王子异的灵魂抽取。

抽丝剥茧的痒撩得王子异抓挠不及，他把蔡徐坤捞起来，翻了个身，让他跪在床头，拉着他的手，紧紧抓住床头靠背。

下塌的腰身，挺翘的臀，背脊勾勒出一条性感的曲线。  
蔡徐坤很瘦，却有着偏高的体脂率，这让他身上的线条像是被打磨过一般圆润。王子异捏上他的腰，看着指尖在皮肤上微微凹陷，生出无限拥有的快意，下身又是一个挺进。

 

蔡徐坤就像被送上了一辆永不停站的列车，耳边是铁轨规律的巨响，占据了他的心智，茫然地将他送向无边的尽头。

王子异加快了冲撞，内壁变得愈加湿热柔软起来，顶端感觉到了那一处隐秘的入口。他调整了角度，用力磨蹭起来。  
蔡徐坤突然升高了半个调，呻吟几乎就要变成淫荡的浪叫。  
“啊……子异……不要……那里不要啊……”酥麻的快感俘获着他的心跳，让人期待又恐慌。

几下顶弄之后，猛地一个冲撞，性器破开生殖腔的入口，挤了进去。狭窄的腔体将性器牢牢包裹，痉挛吸吮，王子异被激得一颤。

他俯下身子，右手撑在床靠上，舔舐着蔡徐坤的耳后。  
“坤坤，要么？”  
我的忠诚，我的虔诚。

“子异，嗯……要……标记我。”

身上的人开始在最敏感的蕊芯里顶弄起来，热浪一阵阵来袭。  
王子异搂紧了蔡徐坤，性器前端迅速膨胀成结，欲望蓬勃而出。他们终于在对方身上彻底打下了一生一世的烙印。

蔡徐坤觉得自己被抛进了水里，他开始融化，消散在一片蓝色里。前所未有的自由，从此，他化身为海，听着整夜的波浪，拍打在金色的沙滩上，然后在阳光下重新结晶。

 

/

 

蔡徐坤是被香醒的，吞咽了一下口水，感受到了胃的干瘪，后知后觉地才感知到下身的酸痛。  
王子异正端着一碗粥，帮他吹凉。  
“坤坤，起来喝一点吧。”

为期三天的发情期，必须好好保存体力，他们还有很多有趣的事情要做。

“其实，糖醋丸子也蛮好吃的。”蔡徐坤喝了一口粥，瘪着嘴嘟囔。

王子异亲了一下自家Omega撒娇鼓起来的侧脸，软软的。  
“下次做给你好吗？”  
蔡徐坤拉高了被子，抱住自己的膝盖，把下巴搁在上面，歪着脑袋，害羞地笑了。

“再让我亲一下。”  
“诶呀，你好烦。”

 

医学的发展给了A/O更多的自由，摆脱了发情期的年龄限制，越来越多的人不再轻易相互标记。以至于，现在一张为期三天的假条，几乎等同婚礼请柬。

当然，学长要结婚了，论坛里盖楼祝福这件事，还是挺夸张的。不过谁让这对风云人物有太多前科呢？

比利时巧克力：坤坤学长请了三天假，我的天哪，心碎了，含泪祝福。  
音浪太骚浪：难道说大家的猜测成真了？疯狂@体育学院！！！！  
画糊涂：不！！！！！！！我不听！！！！！！！！！  
毛毛毛毛笔：我去问了，那位也请假了，不说了，是真的，名字我就不提了。  
跳跳糖：舞蹈学院发来祝福！  
55555555：红娘学院发来祝福！

……

为什么这次体育学院的吃瓜群众一直没有出现呢？  
你要是去看了他们的论坛就会明白了。

红牌黄牌麻将牌：干！德国居然输了！我艹艹艹￥#……#@￥##……￥￥%…………￥！  
回旋踢上篮：我死了！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！生活费都输光了mmp！  
你爷是我：兄弟们，天台见#￥@%￥#……@%#


	2. B生日番外

王子异今天很苦恼。

他作为篮球教练带着队里的孩子暑假出国游学集训了两个月，回来看见蔡徐坤肉肉的脸，忍不住捏了又捏。  
“胖了，好可爱啊。”看来他不在家，这位也有好好吃饭，王子异颇为开心。  
谁知道蔡徐坤脸一下拉了下来，抬手拍开了王子异。

“起开。”

平白无故收了一堆情绪的Alpha有点莫名其妙，Omega不是都很温柔的吗？为什么自家这个不但对抑制剂过敏，好像对他也过敏了似的。

晚上洗完澡，王子异兴冲冲地往被子里钻。两个月没抱到香香软软的人了，他把脑袋埋进蔡徐坤后颈，贪婪地吸了一口玫瑰香气，里面混杂着沉稳的木质调，是属于自己的印记。

“坤坤”王子异今夜格外地心急，是织了两个月的思念，终将要收网。

“别”蔡徐坤捉住他游走的手，牢牢箍住，按在胸口。

“怎么了？”  
“没什么，明天告诉你，今天累了。”

明天，是王子异的生日。准寿星委屈巴巴地眨巴了下眼睛，也不敢多问，只能搂着人睡了。  
抱到了就好，他安慰自己，手轻轻捏了捏蔡徐坤的胸口，Q弹的肉肉，开心——这可能是史上最容易心满意足的Alpha。

 

王子异一贯起了个大早，给蔡徐坤做了了早饭，端着盘子经过阳台边上的时候看见了蔡徐坤画到一半的新作。  
肉嘟嘟的脸颊，胖乎乎的小脚丫，白色的翅膀都显得圆敦可爱，是个小天使。清晨的光落在画纸上，显出几分圣洁来。  
王子异喝了一口手上的牛奶，我家坤坤画得真好。

 

蔡徐坤终于穿着睡衣从房间里出来了，头发有些翘，透着点毛躁。  
王子异迎了上去，又去捏他的脸。真的太有趣了。

“坤坤，肉fufu。”

蔡徐坤一个眼刀飞过来。  
“还不是怪你。”

“我？”  
王子异不明所以，他虽然一直致力于把蔡徐坤喂胖，但从来没有成功过，倒是自己离开两个月，蔡徐坤反而圆润了起来。难道思念使人长胖？

蔡徐坤叹了口气，拉过王子异的手，慢慢地，覆上了自己的肚子。  
“子异，生日快乐。”

真丝的布料很柔软，王子异感觉到了那里微微隆起。  
一时间，故事的伏笔被串联，一切都指向了一个答案。  
他张着嘴楞在那里，失去了所有的情绪和言语。

 

“你……是说？”在震惊里小心探寻。

蔡徐坤点了点头，给了他一个肯定的回复。

“我要当爸爸了”他低头喃喃自语。  
蔡徐坤正要笑他的傻样，却被回过神来的人拉着往房间里带。  
王子异一路护着他的腰，把人送回了床上。

“你在床上坐着，不要动，我去给你端早餐。”  
蔡徐坤拉住他的手臂。  
“你干嘛啦，哪有那么娇贵，都三个月了，最不稳定的日子已经过去了。”

王子异坐在了床边，握着蔡徐坤的手，一脸兴奋，转而又叹息。  
“怎么不告诉我呢，我应该陪着你的。”

蔡徐坤笑了笑说，我也是你出国了才知道的，那会也不可能让你赶回来。而且，我想给你一个惊喜。

王子异站了起来，又想起什么似的坐下。  
“我们今天去给宝宝买东西吧，买个婴儿床，就放在这里。还有奶瓶，奶嘴，衣服啊玩具，这些都得准备起来。”他语速都比平日快了不少。

“这些都还早呢”蔡徐坤笑着摸了摸肚子。

王子异突然凑过脑袋，用耳朵贴着他肚子：“宝宝，爸爸在这里，快点动一动。”  
蔡徐坤拍了他的脑门一下“别闹，才一点点小肉团子。”

“像你就好了，又会画画又会打篮球还长得好看，我一定喜欢死了。”王子异一下一下轻抚蔡徐坤的肚子，好像在施什么咒语。  
“别像我了吧。”蔡徐坤的笑容有点僵，握住了王子异的手。

毕竟自己，抑制剂过敏啊。

王子异捏了捏蔡徐坤的脸“想什么呢？也不一定是个Omega，就算是，也不一定随你抑制剂过敏，就算过敏，也会遇到我这么好的Alpha的。”  
蔡徐坤被逗笑了，是是是，你是全世界最好的Alpha。

 

最终蔡徐坤还是没能拗过王子异，被带到商场的婴儿用品店。他推着购物车，看着王子异不断地往里面丢东西。

“够了，够了，别买那么多，小孩子长多快啊，买多了都浪费了。”  
“坤坤，你看，这件我们是买粉色的好还是蓝色的好？”  
“儿子女儿都不知道呢。”  
“那就两件都买，小宝宝粉色蓝色穿着都好看。”

“子异”蔡徐坤抓住了他的手“你冷静点。”  
“坤坤，我现在没法冷静，你知道吗？你得让我跑上十公里或者把这张卡刷爆了才行。”

 

谁能想到呢，我们会走到今天。蔡徐坤看着王子异忙着挑选商品的背影。他开始感恩那天篮球场上暖黄的光，感恩毕设现场不太灵光的音响，感恩舞蹈比赛那件浮夸的服装。  
何其幸运，让我遇到了你。

 

王子异拎着大包小包的婴儿用品，手上还艰难地提着蔡徐坤坚持要买给他的生日蛋糕，用后背顶开了家门。蔡徐坤几次想帮他拿一点，都被王子异毅然拒绝了，怀孕了的Omega怎么可以提重物呢？说得好像蛋糕有几十斤重似的。

 

倘若有什么是比生日蜡烛上的暖光更让人觉得幸福的话，恐怕就是它映在爱人眼睛里的样子。  
“快许愿吧”蔡徐坤催促，似乎着急想要切开蛋糕啃上一口奶油。

“第一个愿望给我自己，希望今年能带篮球队拿到冠军。第二个愿望，希望我的坤坤永远开心。第三个愿望……”王子异把手轻轻地放到了蔡徐坤肚子上“希望你，能健康快乐地来到我身旁。”

明年生日，请陪我一起吹蜡烛吧。  
我的宝贝。


	3. A生日番外

蔡徐坤接过王子异递给他的温牛奶，他喝得很慢，上唇的绒毛上沾了一小层白色。王子异笑了下，捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，轻轻落吻，舌尖一扫又立刻退开了。蔡徐坤身体跟着往前一倾，好像舍不得这个吻似的，他突然意识到自己在干什么，羞得两颊绯红。

“坤坤，怎么了？不舒服吗？”王子异摸上他的额头。怀孕的Omega特别娇贵，王子异恨不得日日捧在手心里。  
“没……没什么。”  
“你有不舒服一定要说哦。”  
“没事啦，昨天去检查医生不是说都很健康嘛。”  
王子异又笑得灿烂了，低下头在已经显怀的肚子上一吻：“要乖乖哦，不要闹你爹地。”

 

今天是蔡徐坤的生日，早三天前他就开始闹着要吃冰淇淋蛋糕。王子异说凉的不好，但到底拗不过他，答应买一个小一点的。结果下午蛋糕送到一看，娇气Omega的白眼都快把眼珠子翻出去了，这哪里是小一点，一个手掌大小简直像个模型，将将写下生日快乐四个字就铺满了整个蛋糕面。  
“你买这么小的生日蛋糕，卖家没有diss你抠门吗？”  
“没啊，我说是给小宝宝过生日。”  
蔡徐坤更怒了：“宝宝，宝宝，你现在什么都就想着宝宝了，我的感受不重要吗？”  
孕期本来就敏感易怒，更何况吃不到爱吃的东西。

王子异赶紧上来搂着人哄。  
“你就是我的小宝宝呀，听话，我不是怕你吃了等下难受嘛。这样，这个蛋糕都给你吃好不好，你一个人吃。”

“什么叫我一个人吃，我吃了宝宝不吃吗？”  
王子异被他逗笑了：“是是是，怪我，买小了，明年给你买个大的，特大的。”

两人趁着蛋糕融化之前，赶紧插蜡烛许愿。  
蔡徐坤其实并不相信什么生日愿望，他觉得自己从出生开始就倒霉透了，抑制剂过敏的Omega，他的世界里没有什么守护的神灵。但是，他今年倒是认认真真地许了个愿，尽管这蛋糕小得可怜，尽管在烛光下冰淇淋蛋糕的表面开始渗出一点点水珠。

人不能太贪心，他已经有了王子异，那么往后，敬爱的神明，如果您对我，还有丝毫余力的话，请为我看顾他们，我生命中最重要的他们。

呼——蔡徐坤吹灭蜡烛，手一拔，立刻落嘴，在蛋糕上咬出一个硕大的豁口。  
“怎么不用勺子啊？”王子异看着他嘴角沾满巧克力碎屑的样子，忍俊不禁。  
“我一个人的蛋糕，爱怎么吃怎么吃。”说罢又咬了一口示威。  
都说一孕傻三年，蔡徐坤以前有多傲娇，现在这模样就有都可爱。王子异把人搂进怀里，伸出舌头去舔他的嘴角，像讨食的小狗。  
蔡徐坤脚下一软，差点没站稳，立刻被王子异扶住。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”这种事，到底要怎么启齿啊。

从怀孕到现在已经快四个月了，他们，已经有四个月没有亲热了。蔡徐坤这两天不知怎么地，欲望一天比一天强烈，他还偷偷上网查了，说孕中期可以行房事。可以是可以，但是要怎么开口啊。他摸了摸自己的肚子，自己这样子，下场撩，好像也不是太合适吧。

 

晚上王子异洗完澡，发现放在台子上的睡衣不见了，他迟疑了一下，自己刚刚明明拿进来了呀。他不想让蔡徐坤跑腿，下半身裹着浴巾就走出了浴室。  
“坤坤，你刚才进来看见我睡衣了……吗？”他话说到一半就看见自己的睡衣正套在蔡徐坤身上。王子异的体型比他大一圈，睡衣在他身上松松垮垮的，领口露出大片的胸脯，大半只手都缩进了袖子里，只露出一节可爱的指尖。裤腰因为孕肚的关系微微下滑，使得有点偏长的裤子显得更长了，后脚跟踩住了裤脚，走起路来怕是会磕磕绊绊。  
“子异啊，我刚才不小心把自己的睡衣弄脏了，想说先套一下你的，好像有点大了。”他无辜地看了王子异一眼，向他走来。

“你别动。”王子异声音都提高了半度，立刻走过去把人打横抱了起来。  
蔡徐坤扶着自己的肚子一惊，效果这么显著？  
“干嘛啦？”他想着接下去的剧情，有点害羞。  
“别踩着裤脚摔了。”  
“……”

王子异把人抱到床上，小心地放下，没能注意到蔡徐坤无奈吐槽的表情。唉。是个木头。  
生活的剧本有时候跌宕起伏到让人不得不佩服，就比如说此刻，蔡徐坤被放到床垫上，已经灰了心打算好好睡上一觉的时候碰落了王子异围在腰间的浴巾。

吼，不得不说，自己Alpha真的尺寸傲人。  
Wait a minute，他居然……勃起了，这个禽兽！anyway，此时不上更待何时！

蔡徐坤还没来得及说什么，王子异立刻捡起地上的浴巾企图围回去。  
“我……我刚才泡沫没洗干净，我再去洗一个。”

“子异”蔡徐坤拉住他的手“那个，我帮你吧。”  
王子异还想着拒绝，蔡徐坤的手指已经覆了上来，他抽了一口气。  
“坤坤，其实不用……”  
蔡徐坤的舌尖扫过，嘴唇微微含住顶端。

他的耳边嗡嗡作响，又像是坠入一整片空白，所有的思想都被剥离。他眼里只容得下蔡徐坤温暖的发顶，然后是饱满的额头，微颤的睫毛，高挺的鼻尖，那颗性感的颊边痣，就像长到了他的心上，隐隐作痒，又从他的后腰一寸一寸钉进来。他的黑天鹅早就褪去了孤傲，毛发都像带着温柔的笑，牢牢地固守着属于他们的巢。

王子异退了出来，然后蹲下，在那人半分错愕的眼神里，吻了上去。他的左手捏上爱人的下巴。好软，蔡徐坤的一切都变得更加柔软，嘴唇，脸颊，后腰上的软肉。他的右手伸进了宽大的真丝睡衣里。  
蔡徐坤跪坐在床上，半个身子探出来和他接吻，这个姿势不仅吃力甚至称得上危险，但他放心地把重量压在王子异身上，这个人，从来不会让他落空。

“坤坤……”  
王子异扶他向后让人躺好，然后剥掉了过长的裤子，他抓住蔡徐坤的脚踝，落下一吻。蔡徐坤的脚踝很细，足上却又丰盈着肉感，让人忍不住想捏一捏。蔡徐坤似乎被这个吻烫了一下，他此刻躺在床上，视线被隆起的小腹遮挡，看不见自己身下的情况。悬在那儿的未知感让身体变得愈发敏感，那个细碎的吻沿着他的左脚脚踝一路向上，烙下一个个战栗的印记。

就像一场盛大的祭祀终于走到了尽头，王子异含住了他的勃起，温热的口腔紧紧包裹住欲望，将他的心也箍紧。蔡徐坤抬手遮住眼睛，说好了帮他的，怎么好像欲求不满地暴露了。他还在分神，王子异的两根手指就试探了进来。Omega的穴口早已湿濡一片，进入地过分顺利，黏腻的声响是盛情的邀请。

“坤坤，可以吗？”王子异支起身子，右手撑到床上，左手还在往深处探寻。  
蔡徐坤觉得羞耻，不敢看他，只是轻轻地点了点头。

缓缓地进入，像是华尔兹第一个舞步。王子异拨开蔡徐坤遮住眼睛的手臂，一路摸索，十指交扣。  
“坤坤……”这一声低哑的嗓音叫得动情，撩拨得蔡徐坤半睁开眼睛。  
王子异怕压着他的肚子，小心翼翼地撑高着身体，睡衣的下摆随着撞击一点点滑落上来。蔡徐坤急忙抬手把衣角拉住。显然，他不想让王子异看见那里。  
王子异放慢了速度，慢慢磨着。  
“坤坤，怎么了？”  
蔡徐坤咬了咬下唇，认命似地说：“不好看，很奇怪吧。”  
王子异抽离了身体，扶着蔡徐坤坐了起来。  
“我看网上说，怀孕还是骑乘更安全一点，不容易压到肚子。”  
蔡徐坤因为他突然转向的话题一怔，楞楞地看着那人爬到了床上，高耸的性器上还沾着从他身体里带出的液体。

“不……不好吧。”没有了发情期的迷乱，他和王子异日常不曾有过太多花哨的体位，此刻自己还带着孕肚，让一切变得愈发羞耻起来。  
王子异微微瘪嘴，好像个不满午餐里居然有西兰花的小孩。  
蔡徐坤叹了口气，心下一软，到底是顺从地坐了上去。他左手撑着床，右手扶着小腹，用后穴来回拨弄了一下身下的坚挺，找准了方向，深深地容纳。  
“好深……”他似乎有点吃不消，扬起了头。  
王子异埋在他体内没有动，反而抬手解起了他的衣扣。蔡徐坤慌忙用手捏住。  
“你……你干嘛啊。”他下身承纳着滚烫的欲望，却还被顽劣的爱人弄得不得不瞻前顾后。  
“我想看”王子异望着他，眼里是一滩深泉“坤坤，我想看。”

他一颗一颗解开扣子，下身随着动作轻抬，用欲望去拉扯爱人的轻薄的自尊。  
雪白的肩头微微抬了一下，没能留住最后的遮掩，深蓝色的衣服滑落下来。  
“坤坤，你知道自己有多迷人吗？”  
“嗯……别说了。”蔡徐坤闭着眼睛不敢看他，身体里腾起的快感沿着背脊一路上蹿。

“你的声音，真好听。”他托住爱人的腰动作起来。  
蔡徐坤连脚趾都蜷缩收紧，配合着他艰难地摇晃腰肢，撞上敏感点的时候甚至忍不住摇起头来“啊……子异……那里……啊……不要了……好深……太深了……嗯……啊”  
倒是合了王子异的心思，呻吟了个尽兴。

“子异……”情事过半，蔡徐坤突然按住他的胸口，喘得厉害“别，不行了。”  
“怎么了，是难受了吗？”王子异小心扶着他的后背让他躺倒，心里抱怨自己做得太过了。

蔡徐坤摇了摇头，带着点害羞的红晕笑了：“没事，腰有点酸。”  
悬着的心这才放下了，王子异在蔡徐坤身侧躺下，拥着他的后背把自己又挤了进去。他摸着蔡徐坤的小腹一下一下地画圈。  
“宝宝听话，不要折腾你爹地好不好？不然爸爸要生气了。”  
“还宝宝呢？明明是你折腾我。”  
王子异顶弄了一下，蔡徐坤抱怨就化作了娇嗔。  
“你不是喜欢地很吗？”

王子异舔吻着蔡徐坤后耳的敏感地带，右手扶着他的肚子将人牢牢扣在怀里，尽情享用起爱人的呻吟。这是一个省力的姿势，让他在最深处搅弄得更加放肆。蔡徐坤的敏感点被不断摩拭，积蓄的欲望就要爆炸开来。  
“坤坤……快说……”  
“嗯……哈……说……什么啊?”  
“说你离不开我。”  
“不要。”他偏偏就是执拗。  
王子异猛烈地冲撞起来，似乎只有在这一刻他才能够确信，他拥有着蔡徐坤。

“嗯——”  
奔腾的热冲破藩篱，一路攀升，化作额头的密汗和粗重的喘息。蔡徐坤在情欲的余韵里覆上王子异放在他小腹上的手。  
“子异”  
“嗯？”  
“我和宝宝……都离不开你。”

王子异吻上他的后颈，倘若此刻蔡徐坤回头，就能看到他微微发红的眼睛。  
“我啊，会永远永远，陪着你。还有宝宝。”  
“嗯，一言为定。我是寿星，你可不能骗我。”

“那我们的寿星宝宝”王子异疲软的性器还堵着他的后穴，腰身一挺闹他“还能再怀一个吗？”  
“王子异！我是Omega，不是兔子精！”

“唉，太可惜了。”


End file.
